shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana
Morgana is a special Halloween raid-boss, encountered on the first floor of the Underworld. Morgana appears during the Halloween, tangling the thread of time in the Underworld, causing chaos and messing up the time. After she is defeated, Morgana disappears, only to reappear with more power and her two sisters whom she has called for reinforcement. Shadow then fights the witch sisters to stop the thread of time from being messed up further, with Morgana being the first in line. Defeated once more, Morgana fades away for good - but not before she warns Shadow to just run, as the outcome of his battles with her sisters has been determined already. Raid Info Morgana has a shield of 10,013 points, which must be destroyed within 11 minutes by 4 players before they can finish her. After she is defeated, Morgana becomes stronger. Her shield is increased to 11,113, and the raid time is reduced to 9 minutes. Fights with her carry random rules. Players can obtain the Raven key to fight Morgana by reaching first place in raid with any Eternals, except Volcano. It will also be given as a reward for players who can reach first place in the League at the end of each season. Raven key also can be obtained from the Chest of Nightmares. In battle, Morgana is very aggressive. Her attacks are capable of taking away players' health quickly. She is also immune to the Stun enchantment. Requirements In order to challenge Morgana, players require: *1 Possible rules * No blocks * No double strikes * Hidden Healthbar Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility ' Morgana can become invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around her and stays the same until the player damages her heavily or deals a critical hit. While invisible Morgana will not use ranged weapons or magic. *'Teleportation' Morgana has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her weapons and shows up attacking the player from behind. Morgana obtains this ability after she is defeated once. *'Greater Ranged Damage' Morgana can deal higher damage with her ranged weapons. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Morgana's First Strike would reduce players' health by 20%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Morgana's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the players to start losing 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by her weapons. *'Magic Recharge' A chance to increase her magic recharge from taking a Head hit by 700%. Rewards Defeating Morgana will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness and a number of Raven tokens. After she is defeated for the second time, the players will be able to challenge Countess. Raven Tokens Raven Tokens are the exclusive currency for Halloween 2019 update. They can be used to purchase the Chest of Nightmares from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixirs. The numbers of Raven tokens rewarded depends on the players' position. They can get up to 30 Raven tokens from a single raid with one of the witch sisters. Players can take a look at how much Raven tokens they have collected in the dojo. Raven's Prophecies Each time one of the witch sisters is defeated, the players will receive one prophecy from their crow pet. Rather than a prediction, the prophecies sound more like an advice, and do not affect anything in any way. Chest of Nightmares Chest of Nightmares is the main objective for collecting Raven tokens. It can be purchased once the players have collected at least 350 Raven tokens. It also can be purchased with 149 gems. Chest of Nightmares contains a random item from the 2019 Halloween set and other consumables. Item from the Halloween 2019 Set *Claws of Winged Darkness (Weapon) *Blade of the Eternal Bligh (Weapon) *Gloomy Cloak (Armor) *Feisty Vegetable (Helm) *Ghostly Cap (Helm) *Fiery Bat Wings (Ranged Weapon) Quotes *''Is this your Dungeon? What a mess! The web of time is so thin that it makes me want to cry just looking at it.'' - Morgana introducing herself *''Nonsense! What could be more dangerous than a time-hole? My eight legged weavers will take care of everything, and in the meantime that ominous raven can crow everyone's fate!'' *''Perhaps they will, perhaps they won't... For those without clairvoyance are blind and helpless. I hold the threads of time in my hands, and I have aces up my sleeve!'' *''Pitiful old man! I could snap the thread of your life with a flick of my wrist. But come try me, and bring your apprentice too. Let's see what they can do in battle.'' - Responding to Sensei *''Your skill with weapons and dark magic is commendable, but remember what you're fighting here. Time is a hydra. Cut off one head, and three more take its place.'' - After first defeat *''Did you think things would be so simple? You may have won once, but a new day draws near, and another one after that. I can feel fresh power flowing through me. Can you?'' *''Fight me first, Shadow! My sisters love to give dramatic speeches. It's incredibly boring. But I promise to skip the sermons.'' - Challenging the player for a rematch *''I can feel it. I'm on the verge of dissolving into a vortex of time... But today's battle was worth it!'' - Morgana finally defeated *''Shadow, I said no long winded speeches, so I'll keep it short: Run. The outcome of your battle with my sisters has already been determined. Mortals stand no chance against time!'' - Morgana warning the player about her sisters Gallery Morgana Dialogue (1).jpg Morgana Dialogue (2).jpg Morgana Dialogue (3).jpg Morgana Dialogue (4).jpg Morgana Dialogue (5).jpg Morgana Dialogue (6).jpg Trivia *The number 13 is considered unlucky in many myths and is said to be associated with death and witchcraft. In Arthurian legends, Morgana was a very powerful witch. *She is the first special event boss to be fought in the Multiplayer mode. * She is one of the only characters who show their entire body in their avatar, the others being her sisters and Lilith. ** In fact, their avatars share a lot of similarities with each other. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses